Many semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) include analog circuits, such as current mirrors and differential buffers or comparators. To reduce mismatch and improve the source-to-drain resistance (Rout), designers often use a large gate length for active devices (e.g., transistors). In advanced semiconductor processes, device sizes are reduced, including the gate length. The reduction in gate length can increase mismatch and/or affect Rout.